Typical fluid process control systems comprise various components for controlling various process parameters. For example, a fluid process control system may include a plurality of control valves for controlling flow rate, temperature, and/or pressure of a medium flowing through the system. The end product is dependent on the accuracy of the control of these parameters, which is, in turn, dependent on the geometry and characteristics of the control valves. For example, control valves are specifically designed and selected to provide for particular flow capacities and pressure changes. If and when these characteristics are compromised, the quality of the end product may be affected. One way such characteristics may be compromised is by inadvertent leakage of the process.